There is well known a game machine, in which a self-propelled body for pulling a model body through a field surface with a magnetic force is provided and the self-propelled body travels to play a traveling game (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 4). A lower surface of the field surface is provided as a power supply surface for the self-propelled body, and the self-propelled body is caused to travel while being in contact with the power supply surface, which allows the power supply to the self-propelled body and traveling to be simultaneously performed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-33564
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-38841
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-33567
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-288238